The new house
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: What happen's when space at the pelekai house becomes limited. Every one pitches in to make their home more comfortable. Get ready to laugh. Chapter 3 is up. Please RR
1. A problem and a solution

The new house

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: A problem and a solution.

It has been three month's since Oki, Kina and Ashley had been born. They were about 1/3rd the size of their parent's and already could walk on their hind legs. Their strength was also building up; they could easily lift twice their body weight. This is impressive for any small child. But like any young child they were always getting into trouble. The house had already undergone a massive baby proofing after Oki had almost stuck his tongue in an electrical outlet. But the house was about to under go an even bigger change.

It was early afternoon and the weather was rather nice. Stitch and Angel sat on the couch feeding the children. Angel was holding Kina and Stitch was holding Ashley and Oki. The children had smiles on their face as they happily sucked away at their bottles.

Pleakly and Jumba were watching a fashion show and Nani was typing at the computer in the corner. (Sometimes it's there sometimes it's not) They all looked up as Lilo came walking into the room. She had dark circles under her eyes and she shuffled her feet when she walked.

"Well it's about time you got up." Said Nani in a scornful manner.

Lilo looked over at her sister with a very unhappy look. "Well sorry I didn't get up sooner but I needed some sleep." Said Lilo almost sarcastically "I hardly got any last night."

"Why did not so little girl not get any sleep?" asked Jumba as he looked over at Lilo.

"Why! Because of them that's why!" yelled Lilo as she pointed at the children. "Don't get me wrong Stitch, I love having Angel back and I'm glad that you two have started your own Ohana but they are driving me bananas!"

Lilo flopped onto the window seat and covered her eyes with her hands. "Every night it's the same thing. Those three starts crying, then they stop and then later they start again. Then when their not crying I have to listen to Stitch snoring." Moaned Lilo.

Angel begins to giggle. "I know what you mean Lilo. Stitch's snoring can get pretty bad."

"Huh! You're not much better!" growled Lilo

Angel blushed and her brow began to twitch. "What do you mean by that!" yells Angel.

"I mean you snore through your freaking nose. It sound's like you've got a gallon of pudding up your there!"

Lilo and Angel stare at each other angrily. "You two need to stop right now!" yells Nani. Both Lilo and Angel stop and look at Nani. "Lilo, these are the kind of things that happen when you share a room. As for the crying, that too is something that comes with young children."

Lilo gave a long sigh as she stood up and leaned against the wall. "I know but it's just getting too crowded up there."

"I' am agreeing with younger girl. I designed that room for her and 6-2-6 for to sleep in. Not for entire family of experiment's to sleep in."

"Also having only one bathroom is becoming quite a hassle. Angel spends more time in there then I do." Said Nani as she gave Angel an accusing look.

Angel just smiled a big tooth grin. "That kitchen is getting rather cramped to." Said Pleakly. "That stove cannot cook for 9 people very easily."

"So this house is getting to small for our growing ohana. What are we going to do about it?" asked Nani as she went back to typing.

Everyone started to think about what they could do. Lilo sat back down and put her finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose. After a few minutes of thinking Jumba finally stood up.

"Am having brilliant idea, as always!" yelled Jumba.

There was a moment of silence as Jumba stood there with his hands on his hips and his chin raised proudly. "Well what is it?" asked Lilo.

"What if we were to be remodeling house, so that younger girl and every one else can be living in comfort."

"That's a great idea Jumba!" yells Lilo as her eyes grew large.

"Yeah except for the fact that we don't have the money right now to pay for remodeling." Said Nani.

"What do you mean we don't have the money?" asked Lilo.

"We just don't have the money to pay the builder's. We would barley have enough to pay for the material's."

Lilo began to giggle. "Nani we don't have to worry about builders. We have our own builder's, Stitch, Jumba and Kioko could be our builder's. After all we didn't use builders the last time we rebuilt the house."

Nani pursed her lips. "That's true, we could use the guy's as our builders. Then we would only have to worry about the supplies."

"Wait just a minute here, why do the guy's have to do all the work? What are you girl's going to do, just sit back and watch us work?" yelled Stitch as he looked at Angel, Lilo and Nani.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Said Angle with a sly smile on her face.

Stitch looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "What!"

"It's the men's job to do all the physical labor while the women watch and talk to each other."

"Now Angel we are not going to let them do all the work. We will be the one's coming up with the interior design and I guess we could get them drink's while their working." said Lilo with a fiendish smirk on her face.

Stitch stared at her and shook his head. "You two are just plain evil you know that?"

Lilo and Angel looked at each other and just started to laugh hysterically.

Angel managed to stop laughing rather quickly. "Come on Stitch it's time for the kid's nap." Said Angel as she got up and put the now empty bottle down on the table.

"Right, but I should make you carry all of them for that comment." Growled Stitch as he got up as well.

Angel just chuckled and began to walk towards the elevator. Stitch followed close behind and the two of them ascended the elevator shaft.

"Well I' am going to go start with the planning for our new home." Said Jumba as he got up and headed for his room.

"Oh! I have to go start looking for new curtain's." said Pleakly as he turned off the T.V. and followed Jumba.

Nani and Lilo look at each other. "Well are you going to call Kioko and tell him he's been recruited for this task?" asks Nani with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I guess so. Are you going to call David?"

"I would but he's in San Francisco at that surfing tournament."

"And you didn't go with him!"

"Oh yeah like I'm going to leave you guy's alone for a week."

"Hey we are not that bad anymore. We can't be with Angel around; she's like an experiment version of you. Except nicer." Said Lilo jokingly

"What ever Lilo." Said Nani as she walked away.

"What do you mean 'What ever'? Nani... Nani answer me."

"Just call Kioko, and then help me get ready for lunch." Yelled Nani from the kitchen.

Lilo just smiled and walked towards the kitchen, mumbling under her breath. Lilo called Kioko and he said that he would do it; Jumba had gotten to work right away on the blue prints for the new house. They would start building the next day.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. The funny will be in the next chapter. I'm thinking of starting a second series of story's that will have a lot more action in it. Do you think I should do it or not? Anyway next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Later.


	2. The biulding begin's

The new house

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: The building begins

It was an unusually warm day in Kauai, every one except Kioko was gathered around the kitchen table. Jumba was showing them the blue print's for the new house. It was rather early in the morning and the plan was to have the house done by nightfall. Usually this would be impossible, but with Stitch and Kioko working on it would be quite possible.

"Ok, this is what I' am having in mind. Here we are having small second floor. Containing room for younger girl a room for 6-2-6 and 6-2-4 and last and certainly not being least a room for babies. Once they get older." Said Jumba as he pointed to each of the room's.

"Oh Jumba I wanted to do something with my room, if it's no problem?" asked Lilo with excitement in her voice.

"What would that be?"

"I was wondering if I could get some… um… how do I explain this… some holographic projecting things in my room?"

"Oh no no, I do not do holographic's. Those things are so pesky and they drive me crazy. One time ex- wife set up holographic projector and had me thinking that I was walking down hallway when I was really being on treadmill. Her attempt at making me lose weight."

"Man! I really wanted some holographic's."

"Why aren't you to be asking Kioko? I' am sure he has some holographic equipment."

"That's a great idea! I'm going to go call and ask him now." Say's Lilo as she run's to the phone.

"Anyway back to blue prints. On first floor we are having older girl's room and me and Pleakly's room. Also are having expanded food preparation area and clothing cleansing department."

"Wow Jumba I'm impressed! You managed to add all this room with minimal needs for foundation expansion." Said Nani as she stared at the prints

Every one stared at her with a surprised look on their faces. Even the babies were staring in amazement. Nani looked around at their bewildered gazes.

"What? I took engineering in high school." Said Nani

"I also see that you added another bathroom." Said Angel as she looked away from Nani and back at the plans.

"That is being correct 6-2-4. That way if you are hogging one bathroom we can use the other one."

Angel got an angry and annoyed look on her face. "I do not hog the bathroom that much!"

"Yeah but you still admit that you hog it." Said Stitch

In the next instant Angel's fist went right across Stitch's face and he was on the floor out cold. The babies started to giggle at the sight of their father knocked out on the floor. Then Lilo comes walking back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Well he said that he had some and that he would be glad to put them in." said Lilo. She then notices Stitch out cold on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Stitch said that Angel hogs the bathroom and she punched him out." Said Nani with a small smirk on her face.

"Angel that's not very nice! Punching out Stitch like that." Said Lilo scoldingly

"He had it coming to him." Said Angel as she cracked her knuckles.

Every one stares at her for a few seconds before going back to the plans.

"Ok… so does older girl approve of the plans?" asked Jumba

"Yes I do. Well we want this done by nightfall so let's get started. First thing we need to do is get every thing out of here. So Lilo or Angel, one of you wake up Stitch so he can get the heavy stuff." Said Nani as she left the kitchen

Lilo looked at Angel. "You punched him out, you wake him up." Said Lilo as she walked away.

Angel sighed and proceeded to wake her mate up. After he was awake they began to move every thing out of the house, Stitch of course was the one to carry out the refrigerator and other heavy stuff. Angel helped carry out boxes of books and family stuff. They set up a little play pen outside under a tree for the babies. As Angel was carrying out a box of photo album's she found a small book at the bottom of the box. She started to look through it and found it full of pictures of only one boy. The name was written below, Keoni.

'I remember him. Lilo said that she had a crush on him' thought angel as she got a sly smile on her face. On the cover it said top secret, this made it all too tempting. "Hey Lilo! I never knew you had so many pictures of Keoni!" yelled Angel.

Lilo looks up in horror as she sees Angel holding her collection of Keoni pictures. "Hey! You give that back! You don't need to be looking through that!" yells Lilo as she begins to chase Angel around.

"I'll give it back if you can catch me." Said Angel as she ran around the back of the house.

Lilo follows close behind, the whole time she's screaming at Angel to hand over the book. The two of them run around the other side of the house and towards Pleakly. Who was caring a rather large box, Angel runs past him with no problem but Lilo rams into him. Causing him to drop the box, the impact causes a chain reaction in the devices that the box contained. A moment later a spring loaded fist comes shooting out of the box, nailing Pleakly in the face and sending him soaring through the air. He hits a tree and falls to the ground, followed by three coconuts landing on his head.

Stitch walks up to the box and takes out the fist. "Hey! I was wondering were I put this."

Meanwhile Angel climbs up a tree leaving Lilo panting on the ground. "You get down here and give me that book!" yells Lilo in a tired voice.

"Why should I? You haven't caught me yet." Said Angel as she continued to look through the pages.

Lilo just growled in frustration, just then Kioko pulls up the drive way and comes to a stop next to the tree that Angel was in. Lilo looked over at him as he climbed out of the car and took off his sunglasses.

"Hey Lilo what's up?" asked Kioko as he placed his sun glasses on the drivers seat.

"Well nothing much." Lilo notices a brown box in the passengers' seat of the car. It was filled with what looked like silver plates. "Hey is that what I think it is?" said Lilo as she ran over to the other side of the car.

"Yep, those are holographic projectors. I was surprised I still had some, those things could get you a lot of money on the pirate's market."

"But do you know how to install them?"

Kioko snorted. "Of course I do! After all I installed them in my house."

"These are going to be so cool!" said Lilo as she looked at a couple of the plates.

Kioko just smiled, but suddenly he saw Angel up in the tree looking through a book. "Hey Angel! What are you doing up there?"

Angel looked away from the book and down at Kioko. "Oh hello Kioko! I'm just looking through a book of pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

"Of Keoni, Lilo's old crush." Said Angel almost laughing.

Kioko got a smile across his face as he looked back at Lilo over his shoulder. "Oh really. I thought you got ride of that old book after you two broke up."

"I was going to but I missed placed it." Said Lilo as she began to blush.

"Uh huh you conveniently miss placed it." Said Kioko as he made quotation marks in the air.

Lilo began to growl again. "Just shut up! Both of you! Now Kioko could you please get that book back?"

Angel's ears perked up. "Hey that's no fair!" said Angel as she stared at Lilo.

"Now now Angel it is her book so please give it back." Said Kioko as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"No!" came the instant response from Angel.

Kioko opened his eyes and smiled. He walked over next to the tree and gave it a solid punch. An instant later Angel came falling out of the tree; Kioko catches her in his arms. She looks up at him with an innocent smile and hand's him the book.

"Thank you Angel." Said Kioko as he set her down and handed Lilo the book.

A little while later they had gotten every thing out of the house and were ready for the next step.

"Ok now we got every thing out of the house." Asked Kioko as every one looked at the house.

"Yep we got every thing." Said Lilo

"You cut the electricity."

"Yep"

"You turned off the gas."

"Yep, the gas is off."

Kioko sighed as Stitch stepped up next to him. Kioko then cracked his knuckles and his neck. "Ok then, Stitch I believe it's time that me and you had some fun." Said Kioko in an almost sinister voice.

Stitch laughed his usual high pitched laugh as he pulled a chainsaw out from behind him. "Let's do it." Said Stitch as he started up the chainsaw.

"Now remember Kioko we want to keep Lilo's old room so that we can use it in the new house." Said Nani as she took a couple steps back.

"Yeah, yeah I know we wont destroy it don't worry about it." Said Kioko as he just waved off her comment. "Now let's go Stitch. It's time to do what we do best."

"Right!" yells Stitch.

In an instant both Kioko and Stitch raced towards the house. Stitch was the first to do damage, he leaped up and using the chainsaw sliced the front door into little pieces. Kioko leaped high into the air and dove towards the house. His fist went smashing into the roof above the living room, causing it to collapse into a cloud of dust. Stitch sets down the chainsaw and extends his other two arms and his other alien appendages and grabs the right side of the door way. He then rips the entire front of the house out and flings it into the drive way. Pleakly sees this and faints into Jumba's arms. Kioko stood in the living room or rather what's left of it and ignored the mess that Stitch was making. He raised his hand and formed a yellow orb of energy, he releases it and it goes tearing through the back wall. It leaves a gaping, smoldering hole about 3ft wide in the wall. He continues to blast away at the wall until it looked like swiss cheese. Meanwhile Stitch was up on the roof; he grabbed his and Lilo's old room and ripped it off the house.

He puts it on his back and jumps down to the drive way. He places it on the ground in front of the group of onlookers. This of course consisted of Nani, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakly, Angel and the kids. After only a few minutes all that was left of the house was its floor and Jumba and Pleakly's old room. The ground around it was littered with shattered wood and other pieces of home. Stitch walks over and stands beneath Jumba and Pleakly's room, while Kioko floated up into the air facing the room.

"Are you ready Stitch?" yelled Kioko as he held up to fingers and formed a small amount of energy.

Stitch stretched a little and looked up at him. "I'm ready let'er rip." Said Stitch as he crouched down.

Kioko raised his fingers and swung them forward, a whip like beam of energy lashes out and slices through Jumba and Pleakly's old room. The entire room falls towards Stitch and right as it was about to hit him, Stitch threw a hard punch at the room. The impact causes the room to basically explode into hundreds of pieces. Kioko forms a barrier in front of the group as a couple of pieces flew in their direction. A couple minutes later there was nothing left of the old house except the floor. Kioko and Stitch come walking out of a cloud of dust slapping their hands together to clear the dust.

Kioko walks up to Nani. "Well me and Stitch are done for a little bit."

Stitch walks up next to him. "Yep." Said Stitch proudly.

"What do you mean your done for awhile? Now you two have to build the house!" yells Nani as she resists the erg to grab Kioko by the collar.

"I mean that me and Stitch have to go get the building supplies. And Stitch told me about what you girls said about me and him building the house. So while we are gone you girls get to clean up this mess." Said Kioko as he pointed to the piles of debris that were littered around the yard.

"Yeah!" yells stitch.

Nani and Kioko continue to argue as Angel walks up to Stitch and wraps her arms around him.

"Your not going to make me clean up this mess are you?" asked Angel in a sultry voice.

Stitch just smiled and looked at her. "Yes." Said Stitch in a loud voice.

Angel let go of him and took a step back with a surprised look on her face. "What!"

"you heard me. This is what you get for making the men build this house and for punching me out." Said Stitch as he began to walk away.

"Yeah well watch it or else I'll punch you out again!" yells Angel as she shook her fist.

Stitch just waved off her comment as he walked next to Kioko who had finished his argument with Nani.

"Well we will be back soon. So see you later… and this better be clean by the time we get back." Said Kioko as Stitch crawled up his leg and up to Kioko's shoulder.

Kioko floats up into the air but before he got to the tree tops Nani stopped him.

"Your flying there!" yelled Nani.

Kioko looks down at her. "Of course! I cant fit all of that lumber in my car. Don't worry about it no one will see us."

"They better not!" yells Nani.

Kioko and Stitch both give a snort as they both fly up into the air and speed away. The girls all looked around at the mess and then at each other.

"How are we going to clean this entire place up?" asked Angle as she kicked a piece of wood.

Both Lilo and Nani thought for a moment, but suddenly Lilo spoke up.

"I know a way out of this." Said Lilo as a sly smile went across her face.

"What is it?" asked Nani.

"Don't worry about it Nani it's nothing to bad. Come on Angel we have to go find Holio!" said Lilo as she begins to run down the drive way with Angel close behind.

Meanwhile Kioko and Stitch were closing in on the store. Stitch was sitting on Kioko's back cheering happily as the wind blew through his fur. Kioko spies the store and begins to descend.

"All right Stitch I know they won't let you in the store so wait for me around back." Said Kioko as he neared the ground.

"Alright Kioko." Said Stitch as he hopped off Kioko's back.

The two of them go their separate ways; Kioko enters the building and heads towards the customer service desk. He walks up to the girl behind the counter; she had blonde hair and an airy essence about her.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" asked the girl as if she were in a trance.

"Yeah hi, I'd like to order some lumber." Said Kioko very casually

"Ok sir, how much do you want?" asked the girl with a creepy smile on her face.

"Oh about… 300 hundred pieces should do it." Said Kioko as he leaned against the counter.

"Ok well I need you to fill out these forms for me please and then we will get you your wood." Said the girl as she handed him a couple pieces of paper.

Kioko pulls a pen out of his pocket and proceeds to fill out the needed information. Mean while Stitch was in the back of the store sitting down and leaning against some empty crates. He looked at the ground and picked up a small pebble, he then tossed it up against a nearby truck. He continued to do so for awhile, he was also thinking about the last few months.

'Oh boy! These last few months have been hectic, with taking care of the kids and being with Angel. I've been just so busy lately; I wish I could just relax for awhile.' Thought Stitch as a smile came across his face. 'Perhaps that time will come in the near future. I could really use it.' Stitch then picked up another pebble and threw it at the truck. But he threw it to hard and it knocked the truck over.

Stitch just scooted away, meanwhile Kioko finished filling out the forms. He handed them back to the girl along with a check for 4500 dollars. She took them with a smile.

"Ok well if you will just wait here while I get you your receipt." Said the girl as she walked over to the cash register.

A moment later she comes back over and hands him the receipt. "So are you going to build something." Asked the girl

Kioko looked at her with a dumb founded look. "No I collect pieces of wood." Said Kioko in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"Well that's a weird hobby to have." Said the girl in really cheery voice.

Kioko looked at her again with a raised eye brow. 'God human women can be so stupid.' Thought Kioko as he shook his head in amazement.

"Ok well the wood will be out back in a couple of minutes." Said the girl.

"Ok see you later." Said Kioko as he walked away.

He went through the rest of the store gathering what ever supplies they would need for the new house. Insulation, wire, pipes and light fixtures. He paid for them and headed to the back of the store. He saw Stitch hiding in a corner and a truck on its side.

"Stitch what did you do?" asked Kioko as he walked over to him.

"I got bored." Said Stitch as he slowly stood up.

"You just finished destroying a house and you had to go and flip a truck."

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Stitch innocently

Kioko sees the wood at a loading dock. "What ever! Come on lets get this stuff back. I want to see if the girls managed to clean up that area." Said Kioko almost laughing.

Stitch giggled also as the two of them walked over to the lumber. There were two pallets of wood. Stitch climbed up and lifted one above his head while Kioko did the same.

"Ok Stitch let's get home. I can't carry both of these pallets so you will have to run home with your wood." Said Kioko as he looked around the corner for any one who might see the two super strong beings carrying all of this wood.

"Ok Kioko and I'm guessing you'll fly home." Said Stitch.

"Yep, I'm going to need to fly pretty high to stay out of sight. You also need to take the back way home so that no one sees you."

"Right." Said Stitch as he walked next to Kioko.

"Alright, let's go!" yells Kioko as he fly's up into the air.

Stitch also uses his super speed to zoom through the parking lot; avoiding any ones sight. Both of them keep an equal pace with each other, even though they could not see each other. After only a couple of minutes they both arrive back at the house. They see Lilo and Nani talking while Angel was playing with the children. Pleakly was still out cold with Jumba looking at the blue prints. What was most surprising was… the area was clean as a whistle.

"Well your back." Said Lilo as she looked up at the two men.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" asked Nani as she saw that both of them were carrying all of that wood.

"Yeah well it wasn't easy to get it here." Said Kioko

"Huh, I bet." Said Angel as she glanced over at Kioko and Stitch.

"I see you managed to clean this place up." Said Kioko as he looked around.

"You see you doubted us for no good reason." Said Lilo as she walked over to the guy's.

"Sure I guess I did." Said Kioko sarcastically.

Stitch caught a whiff of something and began to sniff the air. "Hey, is that… it is! I smell Holio!" yells Stitch.

"What! You mean that that black hole generator was here?" asked Kioko in a raised tone.

"Yep, I know the scents of all my cousins and that would be Holio." Said Stitch as he looked angrily at the girl's.

"That would explain how they got this yard cleaned up so fast." Said Kioko

"Yeah, they expect us to work on the house, but we give them one small task and they skip out on it. I'm ashamed." Said Stitch as he crossed his lower arms.

All the girls lowered their head's, Angel also lowered her ears. After about a minute or so Kioko and Stitch looked at each other then back at the girls.

"Oh don't worry about it." Said Kioko as he set the wood down.

"Yeah, we didn't expect you to get this place cleaned up, and we were going to help. But since you did manage to 'clean' it we will let you off for now." Said Stitch as he set his load down next to Kioko's.

"You mean you guy's aren't really mad?" asked Angel as she looked up.

"Of course not. But you still aren't getting away with it that easy." Said Kioko.

"You guy's are at least going to help us carry tools around." Said Stitch

All the girls just smiled and laughed a little. "I guess that's fair." Said Lilo.

"Alright well enough of the talking. We must to be moving if we are to finish this before night is falling." Said Jumba as he walked up to the group.

"Alright, let's make this happen!" yells Kioko as every one grabs a tool of some kind.

They all head towards the house to begin the construction process.

Well that's the end of chapter 2. It wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be but then again I don't write comedy well. Chapter 3 will probably finish this up, it will have a lot of slapstick comedy. And no one has answered my question from the last chapter. Should I start a second series or not! Please answer me ad also read and review. Later.


	3. Stooges

The new house

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: Stooges

**OK I do not know the steps to building a house so I'm going by what seems logical so bare with me. I'm trying to make this chapter like an episode of the Three stooges so bare with me on that as well.**

Every one quickly began to build the new house, Stitch and Kioko brought over the wood while Lilo and Nani brought over some power tools. Angel was tending to the babies and Jumba was giving the foundation one last look over. They begun by building up the walls, Kioko was putting in one side of the house while Stitch set up the other side. He managed to get a couple pieces of wood up with no problem but then he ran into a frustrating moment.

Stitch picked up another piece of wood with his top arms and held it in place as he nailed it down with his lower arms. He let go and turned to get another piece of wood, but right as he was about to set it up the piece of wood he previously placed fell down. Stitch looked over at the fallen piece of wood and thought nothing of it. He picked it back up and once again nailed it down; He went back to setting up the next piece when all of a sudden the piece fell again.

This time Stitch turns around and gives a slight growl, as he puts it up again. He goes back to the next piece, but once again the piece falls and Stitch whips around growling in frustration. This time he slams the piece in to the spot and growls at it, he turns back around slowly. A moment later the piece falls this time landing on Stitch's head. Stitch falls to the ground and then look's at the piece.

"Oh a wise guy huh?" said Stitch as he looked at the piece with one eye.

Stitch growls at the piece and then places it back up. He slowly backs away; he then turns around just as slowly. The piece begins to fall, but Stitch whips and glares at it. The piece stands back up all on its own and Stitch turns around with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah… now you know who's boss." Said Stitch said Stitch proudly.

A moment later the piece falls on Stitch; he stands up and begins to curse in his alien tongue. A little while later they had gotten the frame of the house complete, Kioko, Stitch and Jumba were standing in the area of the future living room. They were going over the next step for the house, Jumba and Stitch had pieces of wood on their shoulders.

"Ok, now we move on to the roof. We start by doing the same thing we did down here. That would be the framing." Said Kioko as he looked at Jumba's blue prints.

"Are you sure we can do this by night fall?" asked Stitch.

"Of course we can Stitch. We also can't let the girl's down." Said Kioko "Ok let's get to it."

"Right!" said Stitch and Jumba in unison.

They both spin around; Stitch's piece of wood swipes Kioko's feet out from under him and Jumba's hits him the face. Kioko's flips in the air and land's on his face.

Jumba turn's around and look's at Kioko as he gets up. "Kioko are you being alright?" asks Jumba.

Kioko gives Jumba a cold stare. "Yeah I'm alright; I love being hit with wood. Come on get to work!" yells Kioko as he punch's Jumba in the nose.

Stitch begins to laugh and roll on the ground. "What are you laughing at fuzz ball?" asks Kioko as he hit's Stitch on the head with a hammer.

Stitch looks up at Kioko as he rubs his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Said Kioko

"You are the stupid one!" yells Stitch.

Kioko turns around. "Why you come here!" yells Kioko as he tackles Stitch.

The two of them begin to fight as the girls watch from under the tree. "This house is never going to get built." Said Lilo as she rubbed her forehead.

"It wont if they don't get along." Said Angel as she rocked Kina gently back and forth.

"I'm starting to regret having them build this house." Said Nani.

Just then Stitch goes flying through the air and slides to a stop in front of the girl's. "Stitch are you alright?" asks Angel as she flips him over.

"I'm not Stitch… I'm Rick James bitch." Said Stitch before passing out.

Angel stood there with a highly confused look on her face. "I told you that he shouldn't watch the Chappelle show." Said Nani as she looked at Stitch with an unapproving stare.

Over the next few hours similar incident's happened, but despite these incident's the house started to take shape at an impressive rate. It was now about 11:30am and they were now moving on to the electrical. The unpainted siding was up and the house was now just a hollow shell. While the girls were off looking for some new furniture to replace some of the old stuff, Stitch had gotten Sparky over to help them with the wiring.

"Ok Sparky, what I need you to do is go through the wiring and make sure that we connected every thing correctly Ok?" said Kioko as he held onto two pieces of wire.

"Ok Kioko." Said Sparky in his electrical voice. (That's the best way I can describe it).

Sparky turn's into a bolt of electricity and leaps into the wire. Humming could be heard as Sparky traveled through the wire.

"Ok Stitch, you see that switch there on the wall?" asked Kioko

"Yeah."

"Well when Sparky gets close to this point I need you to throw the switch. Got it?"

"Got it Kioko." Said Stitch as he gave a thumbs up.

They could see Sparky traveling through the wire because the wire would glow. As he waited Stitch sat down near the switch and started to bend a nail that was on the floor back and forth. Sparky was getting closer now.

"Ok Stitch get ready." Said Kioko.

But Stitch did not hear him; he just continued to fiddle with the nail. Sparky was about to reach the switch.

"Ok Stitch… now!" yelled Kioko but he did not see the switch trigger. "Stitch!" yells Kioko.

Just then Sparky passed he switch and went into the wire that Kioko was holding. Stitch heard a loud buzzing noise followed by a thump. He turned around to find Kioko on the ground with smoke rising from him.

"Kioko, what happened?" asked Stitch

Kioko looked over at him with an angry look. "You didn't flip the switch and I got shocked." Growled Kioko.

Stitch gave an innocent smile. "Sorry Kioko I was just playing with this nail."

Kioko got a dumb founded look on his face, which was soon replaced by an angry one. "You were playing with a nail?" yells Kioko.

"Pretty funny huh?" say's Stitch as he laugh's nervously.

"Oh yeah, it's really funny." Says Kioko as he fakes a laugh. "Come here and I'll show you funny!" yells Kioko as he chases after Stitch with a nail gun.

After they had gotten all of the wiring done it was about 12:45pm. They moved on to the insulation. (Do they even use insulation in Hawaii?) Kioko begun to unroll some insulation. He put his knee on one end of the roll and begun to lean forward to unroll the roll. He had it almost completely unrolled when he felt something hit his behind. He turned around to see what it was.

"What the?" said Kioko as he saw the roll rolled up again.

He repeated the process in the opposite direction, but again he felt some thing hit him.

Kioko turned around. "Stubborn little…" said Kioko getting a little frustrated.

He repeated the process again, and again with the same result. Finally he managed to get it completely unrolled. The end started to roll up but Kioko looked back at it with a killer look. It unrolled again and Kioko looked the other way proudly.

"Stupid insulation." Said Kioko

Suddenly the insulation rolled up again but stayed in place, this caused the insulation beneath Kioko's feet to retract quickly. Kioko flipped forward onto his back, he looked back at the roll and growled.

By about 5:00pm they had gotten mostly every thing done. The group stood in front of the house, which still needed painting.

"Ok next step, you girl's will do this part. We need to paint the house." Said Kioko.

"Oh I have found a beautiful shade of green to paint the house with." Said Pleakly

Kioko looked over at him. "Ok queer eye, we will make the house look as gay as possible." Said Kioko sarcastically.

"Well if you don't like the color then just say it. There's no need to be rude." Said Pleakly.

Kioko just snorted. "We will paint it exactly the way it was before." Said Nani as she held up a couple cans of paint.

"Well while you're doing that, I'm going to go install these holographic generators." Said Kioko as he took the box out of his car.

"Me and 6-2-6 will be brining in the new furniture." Said Jumba.

"Alright once again we all have our assignments so let's get to it." Said Lilo

"Hey wait! What am I supposed to do?" asked Pleakly as he pulled on Kioko's coat.

"You stay out of the way!" yelled Kioko as he yanked his coat away.

Every body started doing what they were told, Kioko was up in Lilo's new room installing the projectors; Stitch and Jumba moved the furniture back in. they left room for the girl's to do some rearranging later. The girl's were moving rather quickly with the painting; Angel and Lilo took short break's to check on the kids. They found that a coconut had fallen and the kids had cracked it open, they had coconut milk all over their faces. By about8:00pm the paint was almost dry and the house was complete; once again they stood in front of the house looking at their good job.

"Well it's done." Said Kioko happily

"Yep and right on time, the sun is starting to set." Said Lilo.

"And once again my architectural genius is to be coming in handy." Said Jumba.

"Well shall we go take a look?" said Nani

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled Lilo as she ran towards the house.

They all entered the house and looked around; the living room looked exactly like the old one except it was larger. The kitchen was also larger, but now they had a separate dining room as well. After looking through these area's every one went to there new room's. Stitch and Angel walked up the stairs and into their new room; it was a descent sized room with a window above the bed and on the intersecting wall. There was a small dresser that was just the right size for Stitch and Angel; it also had a vanity mirror. There was a small chair in the corner and two night stands; there was also a basic ceiling fan.

Meanwhile Lilo went into her new room; her bed was at one end of the room. They had cut her old room in two and stuck it on the house, that is were her bed sat. She had a dresser and a T.V. She had her old desk in one corner of the room and a large closet. But what she first rushed over to was a keyboard on the wall.

"Are these the controls?" asked Lilo as she heard Kioko walk in.

"Yep those are the controls. Now let me tell you about this system. What you do is you type in what ever scene or scenery you want." Said Kioko as he typed in some data. "Then you just hit enter and…" Kioko pushed the button and the holographic generators kicked on.

The room seemed to fade away into nothing; a second later Kioko and Lilo were standing in the middle of a field. It felt so real; Lilo could swear that she felt the grass beneath her feet.

"Wow Kioko this is amazing! It's like I'm not even in my room any more. It all looks and feels so real." Said Lilo excitedly

"Well that's because this is known as an F-I-H, or a fully interactive hologram. Besides projecting light into the room, the system also project's tiny electrical charges which fool your brain into feeling what you're seeing. Just another fine example of alien technology." Said Kioko.

Kioko then showed Lilo how to operate the system and then the two of them went down stairs were every one else was sitting.

"Well are you guys happy with this new set up?" asked Kioko as he leaned against the wall.

"Well I'm happy about it. All this new room will make living here a lot more comfortable." Said Nani as she sat on the new couch.

"And I just love my new room. Now I don't have to listen to snoring and crying. No offense to you guy's." said Lilo

"None taken. I'm just glad that it's not as crowded any more." Said Angel

"Well seeing as how this is being first night in new dwelling, I suggest we celebrate." Said Jumba with a smile.

"Yeah!" cheered every body.

"I'll order the pizza!" cheer's Lilo.

"Ooh I want pepperoni!" yells Stitch

"Me too!" cheers Angel

"I'll have Italian sausage." Said Kioko.

Every one runs into the kitchen to give their topping choices. Every one was very pleased with their new home and they hoped that it would be good enough for now.

**Well that's the end of this story; I'll be working on my next story real soon. It will be called 'A quiet night'. Then the story after that will be the first in a second series, which has very little relation to this series. If you want to now more then E-mail me. Anyway I didn't like how this chapter came out so sorry. Please review. Later.**


End file.
